


Force Sensitive General

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Death, Gen, Lightsabers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenarios where Hux can use the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He spent days ahead of time preparing himself. He had been warned that it would hit him hard once the planets were struck. It would feel like his own soul was being torn apart piece by piece. The screams would echo and claw inside of his skull for weeks afterwards, filling him with lost hopes and dreams.

Hux prepared himself as best as he could. He stood straight and stiff and he watched as the blasts flashed forward destroying five planets in an instant.

Phasma was the only one to note the way Hux's eyes watered ever so slightly as the red flash washed over everyone. She wondered if it was out of pride for the show of force, the sign of the end of the false Republic and its chaotic rule. She kept her thoughts to herself, watching as Hux carried himself as if he had not ordered the deaths of so many living things.

Hux waited until he was back in his quarters before collapsing in a heap, vomiting in a nearby waste bin. His head and body ached. His ears rang with the screams that had been cut off so suddenly. His eyes watered as he vomited again, throat raw and burning by the end.

Millicent approached him, meowing softly as she rubbed against him, offering the only comfort she could.

***

"You will never understand the pain I go through. The Force is a powerful thing. One such as you could never understand how it works, weaving in and out of everything."

Hux leaned to the side, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. He stared at Kylo, raising an eyebrow slowly as the other continued. For a brief moment he entertained the thought of lowering his guard, allowing Kylo to sense the power that rested inside of him. He stopped himself however, simply sighing as he leaned back in his chair. "Whatever you say," he hummed.

***

He had been collecting the pieces over the course of years. He had been urged not to rush in its construction, that each piece collected for his weapon should somehow call out to him, resonate in some fashion to make him choose them. Hux was used to planning and waiting and so he did not mind when there were large periods of time when he found nothing that called out to him.

Hux waited for Kylo to be off the ship before constructing his lightsaber. The last thing he needed was for that overemotional fool to realize he had been hiding such a talent from him for years. The idea of Kylo Ren running in and ruining everything made him snort in annoyance.

Hux sat on his bed, legs tucked underneath his body. He arranged the pieces he had collected accordingly, ensuring that each was set down straight and neat. When he was finished he placed his hands on his knees and he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Millicent watched in feigned boredom as the lightsaber was constructed in front of her. Most of the pieces were silver and black, glittering in the light of their room. They spun lazily in the air, slipping into place around the oddly colored crystal Hux had connected with.

The completed weapon landed in his lap. Hux opened his eyes, looking down at it. He admired the way the mostly black hilt looked, the pieces of silver arranged in a swirling pattern around everything else. It was smooth and slightly curved, allowing for an easier grip for the other.

Carefully Hux picked it up and he turned it on. He watched as the green light seemed to fill the room, illuminating his cat's eyes. "So...this is what my weapon looks like," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“General!” Kylo shouted after Hux. “General, I am not done speaking with you!”

Hux refused to stop walking, focused on the task at hand. He sneered as Kylo hurled something at him and in his frustration he whirled around, changing the table’s trajectory with a sweep of his arm. He allowed himself a small moment’s pleasure as Kylo stood staring at him, eyes wide underneath his ridiculous helmet. “Do not do that again,” he whispered before turning back around, walking away once again.

* * *

Hux narrowed his eyes, storming into the room just as Kylo lifted Lieutenant Mitaka up into the air, cutting off his air with a firm press against his throat with the Force. “Ren! Put him down!” he barked. His anger started to build as Kylo did not immediately drop the officer and Hux reached out without thinking, ripping Mitaka out of Kylo’s grasp, setting him down onto his feet. “Mitaka, get out of here.” He stared Kylo down as the officer fled from the room, straightening his posture.

“General…”

“The next time I give an order, you will obey it,” he hissed. He felt Kylo trying to slip into his mind and he pushed back sharply, punishing him with a stab into his own mind that made the helmeted man flinch and clutch at his head. “Is that understood?”

* * *

“Why do you not use it? Why do you hide it?”

He lit his cigarette, refusing to look at Kylo as he slipped it between his lips, breathing the smoke in deep into his mouth before holding it. He turned his head to look at the helmeted other, sneering as he blew the smoke into his face, forcing Kylo to rip his helmet off to avoid choking on the smoke. “I don’t need to use the Force to get work done.”

“…It’s because your connection is weak,” Kylo huffed.

“Do you think so?” he hummed.

“Did you even build yourself a weapon? Did you even..?” Kylo watched in wonder as Hux drew his weapon, turning it on to reveal the blade’s green color. “…Green?”

“I have no time for artificial crystals,” he huffed. “I chose a natural one and it happened to choose this color for me. Do you notice how I do not need vents to stop it from exploding in my hands?” He allowed himself to smile now, locking eyes with Kylo. “That is because I am in full control of myself and the Force.”

The lightsaber was turned off, the hilt slipped back into an inner pocket of the coat he wore on his shoulders. “Tell me again about being weak, Ren. I am all ears.”


End file.
